I'll Be Seeing You
by Kendarrr
Summary: Set in the early 1940s. Quinn, a newly promoted Staff Sergeant assigned in North Carolina, meets a stunning nurse, Rachel. Together they experience romance and happiness unlike any they have felt before. Until one day in December of 1941.
1. Chapter 1

_Weeeeew, new fic. These things did not actually occur, yadda yadda. **Written with Steph theducksinthehat.**_

* * *

Quinn was normally a shy person when it came to going out to bars, but she quickly became comfortable with the idea when her friends forced her to. It was on her 21st birthday when she went to her first bar, dragged there by one of her closest friends James. They had been friends since the age of five, and had always talked about following in their father's footsteps by joining the Army. Once they were of age, they signed up on their birthdays. They were separated during their basic training due to their genders, but they would sneak out after lights out to talk about what they did during that day and share what their company was like.

Once out of basic training, they were lucky enough to be posted at the same base in North Carolina. Quinn rose through the ranks due to her commitment to serving. She'd recently been promoted to Staff Sergeant, and they were going out to celebrate at a local bar. Little did she know, that bar trip would change her life.

Quinn adjusted her tie in the mirror as she got ready to leave with James. She gave her cap a slight tilt and nodded. "Let's get going." she grabbed the key to her door and walked down to the bar just across the street from where she stayed.

"Let's see if we can get you some company tonight." James chuckled and gently pushed Quinn's arm to let her know that he was joking.

"I won't be actively searching for any company, Jimmy. I'm content being by myself. Most of the time." She opened the door and let James walk in first before following after him and taking a seat on one of the stools that were close to the bartender. It was one of the smaller bars in the town, but it was the most popular due to the military traffic.

James hopped into the seat next to her and looked around the establishment, his eye catching the only crowd of women in the bar before tapping her shoulder. "Look over there, Q."

Quinn craned her neck in the direction James was pointing and could feel her breath hitch as her eyes fell on a brunette sitting by two other women. They were in the far corner of the bar, hidden by a slight partition. She'd never seen anyone more beautiful in her life. She swallowed and looked back to the bar in front of her. "She's... pretty." she said low, trying to sound disinterested.

"Pretty? Are you serious? How about drop dead gorgeous?" he leaned over the bar to get a better look at the brunette. "I'd love to get to know her, if you know what I mean." he laughed and it earned him a slap on the arm from Quinn.

"Don't talk that way about girls, Jimmy. It's disrespectful."

"I was just joking, Q." he rubbed his arm where Quinn smacked him. "You shouldn't hit me so hard. I'm fragile."

"Oh, yeah. You're real fragile. Just like glass." she rolled her eyes and couldn't help but glance over at the brunette again.

"You should go talk to her, Q. I know you're looking at her."

"You know how I am around women, Jimmy. I stammer. It's really embarrassing. Let alone someone as pretty as her?" Quinn scoffed and shook her head. "No way. Words are not my thing around pretty women."

"She might find it endearing."

Quinn sighed and played with the neck of her beer bottle. "I don't know.. Maybe. I don't even know how to go about talking to girls."

"Well that's easy. You just open your mouth and words come out." he flinched back, waiting for Quinn to slap him again, but it never came.

"The only thing that comes out of my mouth towards any woman is a bunch of stammers and stutters. No actual words." she chugged her beer for a few seconds before slamming it down against the dark wood of the bar.

"Just take a chance, Quinn. You never know what might come out of it in the end." he slung his arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer. "You always took care of me since we were little. Let me do it just this once."

Quinn eyed James and sighed heavily. "I guess I could do it, but not before a shot." She motioned for the bartender and asked him for a shot of whiskey. She quickly downed the drink, trying not to grimace at the sharp heat that coursed down her throat. "Okay. I can do this."

James nodded and patted her shoulder. "You can do it, Q. I have faith in you. Go be a stud." he quickly hopped out of his stool and ran a short distance after Quinn raised her hand to hit him.

"You better run. Chicken." she stuck the tip of her tongue out at him and took a deep breath as she stood up. Quinn took slow steps towards the brunette, her hands getting sweaty by her sides. Once she was in front of the small group of women, she flashed a smile at the brunette.

"Hi, ladies." Quinn looked at all three of the women in front of her before her eyes landed on the brunette again.

The three women smiled, glanced at each other, before greeting the officer in the same manner that she did, while the brunette allowed her eyes to rake over Quinn's well-poised form. "What brings you here, officer?" She asked, and her two companions stifled their mutterings to listen to what Quinn had to say.

Quinn cleared her throat when the brunette actually spoke to her. "I'm just here with my friend. I recently got promoted to Staff Sergeant, so we're out celebrating." she was surprised that she'd yet to stammer.

Smiling up at her, one of the girls, the one Quinn had her eyes on, scooted against her friends to make space on their bench. "Congratulations. Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, ma'am." she glanced back at James. "Would you mind if my friend joins us? He's really nice."

"Of course he can, right girls?" The dark-haired girl smiled and they created more space for James. "Though you haven't told us your name yet, Sergeant."

Quinn waved her friend over and gripped his forearm, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "James, please don't embarrass me."

James chuckled and nodded before taking a seat next to the blonde on the right and Quinn sat next to the brunette in the middle. "My name is Quinn. This is James."

"But you can call me anything you like, ladies."

"Jimmy. Please." Quinn shook her head. "I should correct myself and say he's sometimes a nice guy."

James looked offended. "I'm always a nice guy, Q."

Quinn shook her head again. "Anyway, what's your name?" she directed to the brunette beside her.

"Rachel," she said, leaning in closer to Quinn so she could be heard amidst the roar of conversations that came with James, her companion. The two other girls conversed with James, leaving Rachel with Quinn. "So, Sergeant." She smiled and twirled a lock of her russet hair around her index finger. "What made you decide to join the Army?"

Quinn smiled at the way her new title sounded coming out of Rachel's lips. "I really like that name. I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. He was in the Army when I was a kid and before that. I just thought it was amazing to serve your country and keep it safe."

Rachel traced the rim of her glass before taking a drink. "You sound like an honourable person, Quinn." She turned in order to face the Sergeant better. That was when she took notice of the glint of a pin attached to her lapel. "My father was a pilot as well." Rachel said, reaching out to trace the wing pin with her fingertips. "Do you love flying, Sergeant?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel's fingers, and she swallowed hard and nodded. "I-I-I-I-I..." She took a deep, slow breath to get her bearings. "I'm sorry.. I stammer sometimes.." she cleared her throat. "I love flying. How did your father become a pilot?"

Beside them, James and Rachel's friends laughed so hard that beer shot out of their noses at something James said. Rachel winced at their volume and turned to Quinn. "I'd answer that question if you would join me look for someplace more quiet?"

Quinn's eyes shot over to James then back to Rachel. "I'd love that." she stood and offered her hand to Rachel to help her up from her seat. "Ma'am."

Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and got up, leading her out of the stifling bar. Her hand still in the Sergeant's firm grip, Rachel took her to a park across the row of buildings that made up the street. Once they were in the vacant park, Rachel pulled Quinn to sit on one of the damp benches beside her. "I can't really remember my father's story. He died in a plane crash before I was born. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, but from what they told me, he loved flying ever since he was a kid." Rachel smiled and chanced a glance at Quinn. "I hope I'm not too morose for you, Sergeant?"

Quinn followed behind Rachel and sat beside her on the bench. She listened to Rachel's story and had a sad expression on her face once she was finished. "I don't mind it no, but I'm very sorry for your loss. And please, call me Quinn." she looked down at the bench they were sitting on. "This bench is wet.." she pulled Rachel up and laid her jacket down before guiding Rachel to sit again. "Now your dress won't get wet."

"Such a gentleman," Rachel beamed and sat back down, sweeping her skirt smoothly so it wouldn't wrinkle. "But I'd hate to ruin your coat, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head. "It's no problem at all. You won't ruin it." she looked back up to Rachel's face. "What's your story? What do you do?"

Rachel hummed and crossed her legs, as she stared at the streetlamps that flickered and buzzed. "I'm a military nurse, and I've been assigned at Cape Fear." She twisted her body enough to face Quinn. "I want to take care of people like you. Soldiers." Rachel reached her arms out and brushed the dust off of Quinn's lapel. "Like you, I just want to help my country as best as I can."

Quinn's eyes glanced down to Rachel's legs for a few seconds before she quickly moved them back up to Rachel's face as she spoke, not wanting to seem rude. When Rachel reached out to touch Quinn's lapel again, she swallowed hard. "I-I-I-I.." Quinn took another deep breath. "I'm sure you're very good at what you do."

Rachel chuckled as Quinn stammered. "I hope that I am." She leaned against the backrest of the bench and looked up at the moon. "Maybe we should getting back. I'm sure you don't want to leave your friend alone for too long, in the company of those girls." Rachel said, a teasing smile on her lips.

Quinn blushed slightly as Rachel chuckled at her stammering. "Jimmy should be fine, but it's probably a good decision to check up on him." she stood up and took Rachel's hand. "If you're cold, you can wear my jacket." she said as she picked it up from the bench. "Would you like to?"

Nodding, Rachel gathered her hair to one side and smiled at the weight of Quinn's army jacket on her shoulders. She looped her arm around Quinn's as they walked down the dirt path back to the road, the bar in sight. They entered and returned to their table, where Rachel's friends were still conversing with James.

Quinn put her jacket on Rachel's shoulders and smiled as they walked arm in arm back to the bar. "See, he's fine." she said as they sat back down in their seats. "I'm sure he'll convince the both of them to come back to the apartment with him. He's good at stuff like that, though I don't really condone it."

"Just as long he doesn't get in the way of our work, I won't threaten his manhood." Rachel said, asking the bartender for a glass of cold water. "It's not a bad thing, convincing women to join you in your apartment. We're on the brink of war and life is short." She leaned in, eyes trained to Quinn's. "We have to enjoy what we have, don't you think?"

Quinn had a firm grip on the beer in her hand as Rachel spoke. "We're not in the war yet. I don't actually think we will be." when she met Rachel's eyes, she felt like she was stuck in place. "I believe that we should..." she took a large gulp of her beer and put the bottle back down.

Noticing the tight grip Quinn had on her bottle, Rachel covered the back of her hand with her own. "We might be. There's no way of knowing. And Quinn, don't be so tense." She teased, gently prying her fingers from the beer bottle so they could lock their fingers together. "I'm only a nurse. I'm not your commanding officer."

Quinn looked down at their joined hands. "I get n-n-n-n.." she took a breath. "Nervous around beautiful women."

Rachel couldn't help the giggle the bubbled out of her. She patted the back of Quinn's hand but kept it there. "You should be nervous all the time then. You're quite beautiful yourself."

Quinn blushed and smiled at Rachel's compliment. "I don't know about that one." she looked at their hands again. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"I'd love to." Rachel finished her drink and rose up once more. "Where should we go?"

Quinn shrugged. "We could go anywhere. Let me just say goodbye to Jimmy. Would you like to do the same with your friends?"

Rachel nodded and told her friends that she was to go on a walk with the Sergeant, while Quinn pulled James aside. "Please don't take advantage of those girls."

James dropped his jaw. "I'm offended by that. I'll take really good care of them."

"Yeah, I bet you will. Wrap it up, soldier." she raised her brow, knowing he'd get her meaning.

"You too, Sergeant." he saluted her and smiled. Quinn slapped his arm and pushed him back towards the two women. "Come on, Rachel." she offered Rachel her hand, which she accepted almost immediately. Together they left the bar, leaving behind the laughter, the music, and the drinking. The further they walked, the more peaceful the streets became. Soon enough, they were accompanied by nothing else but the nighttime breeze. "Where are we heading?"

Quinn looked around. "How about we head down here." she tugged on Rachel's hand and led her down a dirt path. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I know this looks a little strange." they went through an area cluttered with trees and brushes until they reached a clearing. She pulled Rachel over to a short pier and sat down on the only chair, looking up at Rachel since their hands were still locked together. "You can sit on my lap if you like. There are no other seats."

"Oh, if you don't mind..." Rachel looped her arm around Quinn's neck and sank onto her lap. "Am I too heavy?" She asked, her eyes scanning the scenery before her. The lake, with its dark, calm waters, and the glint of the pale moonlight, coupled with the nighttime breeze brought a smile to her face.

Quinn's arm went around Rachel's hips as she moved into her lap. "Definitely not." she smiled and looked out on the water. "I thought this would be a peaceful place for us to talk without much interruption. I hope I didn't scare you with how we got here. I know it looks bad on the way down here."

Rachel giggled and played with the tiny hairs on the nape of Quinn's neck. "It did frighten me a little bit, but I figured you were too much of a gentleman to harm a helpless girl like me."

Quinn felt a shiver run through her entire body as Rachel played with her neck. "I'm sorry for scaring you. And no, I'd never do anything to hurt you or any woman."

Smiling to herself, Rachel continued her ministrations on Quinn's neck, her fingers snagging against blonde locks. "Tell me a story Quinn. Something about you." She licked her lips and felt the cool breeze blow past them. "I'd like to know more about you, if you don't mind."

Quinn hummed and let her eyes look down at Rachel's lips after her tongue peeked out to wet them. "A story?" she thought for a second. "When I was about ten years old, my dad took me out on his airplane. It wasn't anything fancy, just a small crops plane. He let me sit in his lap while he flew, but once we were stable, he let me take over the controls." she smiled at the memory. "It was then that I knew I wanted to be an Army pilot. I'd already decided I was joining when I was 18, so that just came naturally with it."

Rachel listened, hypnotised by Quinn's deep voice. She smiled and caressed the side of the Sergeant's neck, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Being a pilot was your dream?" Rachel asked softly, her thumb grazing the underside of Quinn's jaw. "Then I'm glad. I'm glad that you got your dream."

Quinn looked up at Rachel's eyes and smiled as she nodded. She swallowed hard as Rachel's thumb grazed her jaw. "What about you? What's your dream?"

"I wanted to be a singer. An actress." Rachel smiled sadly and rested her palms on top of Quinn's shoulders. "But I know that it's a faraway dream, and that's okay. Maybe in my own time, but not as my job."

Quinn smiled a little when Rachel told her she wanted to be a singer. "Can I hear you sing?"

Rachel blinked. "Right now? I... Okay." She took a deep breath and began to sing. _"Them that's got shall get... Them that's not shall lose. So the Bible said and it still is news. Mama may have, Papa may have, but God bless the child that's got his own... That's got his own._" Her voice lulled to a softer tune, and once she finished the last note, she bit her lip and stared everywhere but at Quinn. "H-how was I?"

Quinn nearly stopped breathing when she heard Rachel's voice. Her mouth was open slightly as Rachel ended the verse on a softer tone. "Wow.." she put her hand on Rachel's cheek, turning her face to catch her eyes with her own. "That was incredible, Rachel. Really. I've never heard anything so amazing."

Her breath hitched, and she covered Quinn's hand with her own. "Really?" She asked, her voice a tiny squeak.

Quinn nodded. "You're amazing."

Smiling in relief, Rachel hastily pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek. "I was so nervous. I've never sang in front of anyone outside of my family and close friends."

Quinn blushed furiously as Rachel kissed her cheek. "You-you-you-.." she took a deep breath. "You were amazing. Don't ever stop singing."

Her reaction didn't escape Rachel, and it only made her smile. "Okay. I'll take that advice, Sergeant."

Quinn nodded. "Good." she was trying to calm herself down from the kiss to her cheek. "What time do you have to be home?"

Rachel checked her watch and hummed. "No one said I have to be home." She said with a small grin, as she got up from her perch on Quinn's lap. She tugged the Sergeant up and pulled her to her body, her arms wrapped around Quinn's waist. Rachel bit the inside of her lip as her eyes locked with hers. "But if you want me to go home, then..."

Quinn smiled at the news that she didn't have to be home. When she tugged her to stand, she put her hands on Rachel's hips and looked into her eyes. "I don't." she said low. "I'm just used to having a curfew to follow is all." she chuckled. "The Army is rather strict about that."

"Then does that mean _you_ have to be home?" Rachel grinned as she straightened up Quinn's lapels.

Quinn looked down to watch Rachel's hands. "No. I'm not living on the base at the moment, so no curfew to follow."

Rachel rested her palms on top of the Sergeant's shoulders, her fingertips grazing against the well-defined jaw. "I think we should..." She leaned in and brushed her lips against Quinn's cheek, up to her ear. "Do this again sometime." Rachel kissed her ear firmly before stepping out of Quinn's arms, a bright smile on her face.

Quinn's whole body tensed up as Rachel kissed from her cheek to her ear. A strong tingling sensation traveled through her whole body. "Y-y-y-y.." she took a breath as Rachel stepped out of her arm. "Yes." she nodded.

"You really need to stop being so nervous around me." Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand in hers. A yawn escaped her, and she blushed not realising she was exhausted. "If you don't mind, will you walk me home? I don't want to let go of your hand."

Quinn blushed. "I'll try. I just always get a little nervous." she laced their fingers together and nodded. "Of course I'll walk you home. I don't want the night to end just yet." she led Rachel back through the woods, lifting branches out of the way for Rachel so she didn't get snagged on them. "Which way are we headed?"

Motioning towards the sidewalk, Rachel led them to the direction of her home. As they walked, Rachel kept her arms around Quinn's. In a couple of minutes, they reached her house. Facing the Sergeant, Rachel sighed softly. "Well, this is my stop."

Quinn smiled as they walked back to Rachel's house. Once they got up to Rachel's door, she sighed. "I really don't want tonight to end." she guided Rachel's arms to wrap around her waist, while her own rested on Rachel's waist. "Can I see you again?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course you can." She said, rising up to the tips of her toes to peck Quinn on her soft, warm lips. "Because I'd love to see you again."

Quinn's heart raced when Rachel's lips touched her own. She felt like her chest was going to cave in. "I..." she moved her hands up from Rachel's waist to her face. Her thumbs ran along her cheeks before moving them down to her jaw as she leaned in to kiss Rachel's lips fully.

For Rachel, breathing became difficult, but not in a bad way. It felt as if she was drowning in the warmth of Quinn's lips against hers, making her heart speed up as her arms wrapped around the taller woman's neck. She kissed back, her nails gently grazing the nape of Quinn's neck. Rachel pulled back, her eyes dilated and her breathing coming out in short pants. "Wow, I... Um." She laughed breathlessly and licked her bottom lip. "We really should see each other again."

Quinn couldn't help the groan that left her when she felt Rachel's nails dragging on her neck. "We definitely should." she cleared her throat when her voice came out about two octaves lower than it normally was. "How about this..." she reached down and straightened her jacket that was still on Rachel's shoulders. "You hang on to this, and I'll get it back from you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Rachel murmured, pulling the coat tighter around her body. She leaned up for one more kiss, whispering goodbye against Quinn's mouth before climbing up the steps to her door. Rachel waved and disappeared inside her house.

Quinn smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. "I'll be seeing you." she watched Rachel walk into her house before walking back down the street until she was out of sight. A wide smile broke out on her face and she jumped while tossing her arms in the air. It had been the best night of her life, and it was only going to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, co-written with Steph theducksinthehat.**

* * *

It had been one of the best weeks of Quinn's entire life. She'd been seeing Rachel every single day since the night they met, and they were only getting closer as each day passed.

She was in one of the many airplane hangars on the base when one of her subordinates came to her side. "Sergeant." he saluted. Quinn furrowed her brows and nodded once.

"At ease, soldier."

"Thank you, ma'am. General Pratt has requested you in his office."

"I wonder what that's about.." she hummed. "You're dismissed."

The soldier saluted once more before turning on his heels and walking away.

James looked down from the wing of a plane he was working on and caught Quinn's eyes. "What's that about?" he asked, motioning to the retreating soldier.

"General Pratt wants to see me about something. I don't know what it is." she grabbed her coat and put it on along with her cap. "I suppose I should go see him." she joked.

"I think that would be a wise thing." he chuckled. "Good luck." he saluted Quinn and went back to work.

Quinn made her way out of the hangar and towards the main building on base where she was summoned. She dipped her head towards the receptionist at the front desk in greeting as she passed on her way to the General's office. Once she arrived at the door, she gave two firm knocks.

"Enter." said a lower, slightly aged, gruff voice.

Quinn turned the knob and entered the office, shutting the door behind her. "General." she stood with her back straight as she saluted him.

"At ease." he muttered.

Quinn's body relaxed as she dropped her hands to her sides. "You requested to see me, sir."

General Pratt nodded. "Indeed I did, Sergeant." he sat down at his desk. "I need you for a mission."

Quinn's heart dropped at that. Her first thought was Rachel. "A mission, sir?"

"You heard me, Fabray. Yes, a mission. The British need pilots and you're one of the good ones. They're about to perform a raid where they need numbers and good fighters. I elected you for this mission. This is an order, not a request."

Quinn swallowed. "Thank you, sir. I'm very glad that you think so highly of my abilities. I'll do this mission quickly and efficiently."

"I would hope so, Sergeant. I'm counting on you to represent this country with honor and respect. You will be the only American pilot there and any bad reflection is on you." he said firmly.

Quinn nodded. "I understand, sir. When do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow. You will be on this base at five sharp and no later."

Quinn nodded again. "Yes, General. Thank you for this opportunity. I hope I can live up to your expectations of me."

General Pratt nodded his head. "You're dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand.

Quinn stood at attention and saluted him before walking out of the office. As soon as the outside air hit her face, Quinn lost all ability to breathe. She clutched at her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Once she managed to suck air into her lungs, she looked around for her car. She quickly got into it and drove to Rachel's house.

She climbed the stairs two at a time and knocked on her door. Rachel opened it, her eyes sparkling at the sight of Quinn on her doorstep. "Quinn!" She leapt into the Sergeant's arms and kissed her deeply. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." She pecked the blonde's cheek a few times, a grin on her face. "So? Why aren't you at the hangar?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel, unable help but have tears in her eyes when she heard Rachel's voice. She swallowed hard and willed her tears away so Rachel wouldn't notice them. "I came to see my sweetheart, what else?" she pulled back and looked down at her.

Grinning up at Quinn, Rachel pecked her nose and pulled her into her house. "You have good timing, as always. I just finished making a batch of cookies for the girls at work." She pushed Quinn to sit on the couch and untied her apron, which she hung up on a hook that was attached to the wall. "Would you like to try one?"

Quinn took her seat on the couch and nodded. "I'd love to." she didn't know how she was going to tell Rachel the news that she had to leave. The last thing Quinn wanted to do was make the smile on Rachel's face go away.

Rachel took a cookie and sat on Quinn's lap. She placed the cookie in between her teeth and winked at Quinn.

Quinn couldn't help but grin as she leaned forward to bite half of the cookie between Rachel's teeth. She pulled the cookie into with her tongue and pressed her lips to Rachel's. "Amazing. The cookie is good too."

Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn's jaw. "Oh good. It was my first time trying out that recipe." She cupped the base of Quinn's neck and peered into her eyes, noticing the worry that was clouding her usually clear hazel eyes. "Quinn, baby... Is something going on? And don't you dare lie to me, Sergeant. I know you well enough to know. And you're a god-awful liar."

Quinn's heart thudded hard in her chest when Rachel noticed the worry in her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from her for long. "Can I tell you later? I want to make today real nice for us." she grabbed Rachel's other hand and laced their fingers together. "Please?"

Eyeing the blonde before her, Rachel released a soft breath and nodded. "Okay, I won't pry at the moment." She shifted her position atop Quinn's lap and caressed the firm line of her jaw. She kissed her once more before rising up again to clear up the materials she used for baking. "So, what do you have planned then?"

Quinn let out a sigh of relief when Rachel said she'd drop the subject for now. She kissed her back and looked up at her as she stood. "A day with you is all I want." she replied honestly. "Just you."

Rachel smiled and looked at Quinn through her eyelashes. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" She finished washing the dishes and wiped her hands on a dishtowel. Returning to her seat on Quinn's lap, Rachel pressed into her so that she was leaning back into the sofa. "Well, you're lucky I love being with you."

Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around Rachel when she was perched on her lap again. "I'm a very lucky girl." she said low, trying not to break down right then. "I have something I want to tell you. But it has nothing to do with what you asked earlier."

Her brow raised, Rachel leaned in to brush her mouth against Quinn's, her hands cupping her features. "What is it?" She whispered.

Quinn closed her eyes and kissed Rachel back, tears filling her eyes against her will. She pulled away from Rachel's lips and looked into her deep brown eyes. "I know we've only known each other for such a short time, but I can say this without any doubt." she held Rachel's eyes and rubbed her thigh slowly. "I love you."

Rachel almost choked on air as she managed to understand what Quinn said. She stared at the Sergeant's face, and saw that she was indeed serious. Fighting back a sob, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her hard. "I love you too." She murmured. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Quinn sat up straight and wrapped her arms around Rachel, pulling her as close as she could get her. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Rachel's. "I hope that wasn't too soon." she whispered.

"Definitely not." Rachel grinned and ran her thumbs against Quinn's jaw. Her heart was brimming with joy and love for the woman in front of her that tears formed in her eyes. Rachel wiped them away hastily and allowed a bubble of laughter to spill out of her. "I know you think we just met, but meeting someone like you is a once in a lifetime thing, Quinn. It's better to be soon than to be too late, don't you think?" She asked, kissing Quinn's nose with a smile.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree." she moved her head down and caught her lips in another kiss. "I'm so glad I walked into that bar."

Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Remember when you stuttered a lot? That was so adorable."

Quinn sighed and laid her head on the back of the couch. "I won't live that down, will I?"

"Mm mm," Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn's throat, then up her neck to her ear. "Never."

Quinn groaned low and smiled as Rachel kissed up to her ear. "At least I don't do it anymore."

"No, you don't. Now you're just a devilish charmer."

Quinn smirked. "I might be." she put her hands on Rachel's hips and lifted her slightly while turning Rachel to face her. Once Rachel was straddling her hips, she looked up at her, a small glint in her eye. "I'm a romantic at heart."

Rachel couldn't help but blush at their switch in position. She rested her hands on Quinn's shoulders and squirmed a little bit. "You are." She planted her knees on the couch and leaned in for a kiss. "A total sap. My romantic Sergeant."

Quinn put her hands on Rachel's thighs and rubbed them slowly as she kissed her back. "Your romantic Sergeant."

Rachel smiled and pecked Quinn's cheek. "You got that right." She glanced at the clock and hummed. "It's about time for me to start on dinner. Will you dine with me?"

Quinn nodded. "I'll cook." she got up and slowly put Rachel down on the floor as she kissed her. She made her way into the kitchen, shedding her coat and tie as she went. "What would you like?" she asked, turning back to Rachel as she unbuttoned her shirt so she wouldn't be as hot while she cooked.

Following after Quinn into the kitchen, Rachel perched herself on top of the counter. She swung her legs, eyeing the Sergeant's muscled form beneath the fabric of the tank top as it rippled while Quinn moved. "Anything is fine by me. I feel so lucky, having you cook for me." Rachel said with a grin. After a few moments of watching Quinn, Rachel hopped off the counter and stalked behind her. She pulled off the crisp light brown button down, exposing Quinn's pale shoulders. "Take this off." She said. "I don't want you to sweat in it or have it dirty as you cook." Rachel took a clothes hanger from the closet and hung up Quinn's shirt. "There. Proceed." She said, her eyes never leaving Quinn's toned arms.

Quinn looked behind her as Rachel removed her shirt. "You do have a point, but I think you just want to see me without my shirt on." she teased with a wink. She went over to Rachel and ran her hands down to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up. Quinn knew that Rachel could see her arm muscles straining as she lifted her to the counter. "Sit here."

"I will neither confirm nor deny." Rachel said, her hands on Quinn's bicep as she was lifted to sit on the counter. She tried not to stare too much. "So, where did you learn how to cook, Quinn? And what are you making for me?"

Quinn kissed her head and moved over to the stove. "I learned from my mom and grandma. They said it was proper that I know how to cook even if I was joining the Army. And I'm making you chicken with steamed vegetables."

"Yum." Rachel swung her legs to and fro as she watched.

Quinn nodded and started to steam the vegetables while she cooked the chicken in the frying pan. "I hope you like it." while the chicken was cooking, she moved over to rest between Rachel's legs.

"I will, most likely." Rachel answered, her legs parting to accommodate Quinn in between them. "So long as you don't burn it or make it too salty."

Quinn shook her head. "I like for people to add their own salt. Why ruin the whole batch?" she put her hands on Rachel's thighs and squeezed them gently. "No point in that."

Rachel grinned and wrapped her legs around Quinn's hips, her hands running up and down her sides. "That makes sense."

Quinn nodded. "I like to think so." she moved her hands slightly higher on Rachel's thighs before looking over at the chicken. "Be right back." she moved out of Rachel's embrace and attended to the preparation of their meal.

Once everything was cooked, Quinn set the table and plated the food. "Let's eat." she helped Rachel off of the counter and pulled her chair out for her.

Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek and squealed as she was lifted off the counter. She took a piece of chicken into her mouth and hummed as she ate. "Mmm, delicious."

Quinn smiled and started to eat from her plate. "I'm very glad you like it." she quickly finished what was on her plate and sat back in her chair, observing Rachel.

Finishing around the same time as Quinn, Rachel let out a content sigh as she sipped her water. "That was a delicious dinner, Quinn. You should definitely cook more often." She said, winking. Rachel got up and took the plates so she could wash them. She stood by the sink, humming a soft tune as she scrubbed the plates and cutlery clean.

Quinn smiled a little wider as Rachel winked at her. She turned in her seat and watched her back for a few minutes as she cleaned the dishes. "Rach, I have something I need to tell you. It's pretty important and it has to do with me." she started slowly. "Can you come over here?"

Rachel spun around and dried her hands. "Okay... Is this about earlier?" She asked, walking over to Quinn. She stood in front of her, and looked with inquiring eyes. "Is this about what you couldn't tell me before? Are you okay?" She was slightly panicking now, but she stamped the emotions down and waited for Quinn to speak.

Quinn took Rachel's hand as she started asking rapid questions. "Sit." she pulled Rachel to sit in her lap. "I'm okay. There's nothing wrong with me." she kept her arms tightly around Rachel's waist. "The General called me into his office today..."

Rachel sighed in relief, her arms circling Quinn's neck. "Okay... What did he say?"

Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes. "They're sending me on a mission. In the UK." she pushed through before Rachel had a chance to respond. "They ordered me to go fly for them during a raid."

The words 'UK', 'fly', and 'raid' rang in Rachel's head as she stared at Quinn blankly. She sat there for a moment of silence as she tried to understand. "But... But you just said you love me. And now you're leaving?" Rachel shot off Quinn's lap and stood on the opposite side of the kitchen. "That's not funny, Quinn. It's not even remotely close to being funny!"

Quinn stood up and pursued Rachel. "I'm not trying to be funny, Rachel." she didn't even try holding back the tears that welled in her eyes. "I would rather stay here with you, but I don't have a choice. It's an order and I have to follow it. I do love you. I love you more than anyone in my life."

Rachel clenched her fists and glared at Quinn, even as she cried. All Rachel wanted was to be held in Quinn's arms and savour the sensation of her arms around her, but she couldn't. "You're leaving me." She said weakly. "I don't want to be selfish, and I know your country needs you but..." She choked back on the tears and wiped them away with a trembling hand. Rachel took a shaky breath and released it slowly. "It's an order, and I understand that. But Quinn..." She sobbed. "I love you."

Quinn took a few more steps towards Rachel and took her hands in her own. "I love you, too, Rachel. There's nothing I want more than to just hold you from now until the day I die." she laced their fingers together. "If I had the choice, I'd stay here with you."

Rachel looked up at Quinn, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I know. I know that, but..." She brought their joined hands up to her lips and kissed Quinn's fingers. "When are you leaving?"

Quinn felt her heart clench as Rachel kissed her fingers. "In the morning.." she mumbled.

"In the—" Rachel sputtered and ran her fingers through her brown locks. "I can't believe this. You're leaving me tomorrow? That's barely enough time to say our goodbyes, Quinn. Why couldn't they have given you a week, at least?" She paced across the kitchen, muttering angrily to herself.

Quinn lowered her head as Rachel pulled away from her and started pacing. "It's always short notice." she wiped the tear away from her cheek and watched Rachel pace. "Baby.." she pulled Rachel into her arms. "I'm spending my last day here with you." she moved the hair from Rachel's face. "I will come back to you. I promise."

Her face buried in Quinn's chest, Rachel allowed herself to feel lost. Without Quinn around, she had no idea how she would spend her days. Wiping her tears away, Rachel breathed deeply and nodded. "I know you will." She smiled, cupping her cheek and rising up on her toes to kiss Quinn gently.

Quinn put her hands on either side of Rachel's face and kissed her back. "Nothing in this world is going to keep me from you. I want you to know that." she kissed her again. "I won't be gone for very long."

Rachel nodded and believed Quinn. "Okay. I trust you, Quinn. And I'll be counting the days until you come back home to me." She cupped the back of Quinn's neck and rested her forehead against hers.

Quinn leaned down and closed her eyes as their foreheads touched. "I have something more to fight for than just the safety of my country." she looked into Rachel's eyes. "I'll fight for you. To get home to you."

"I love you so much, Quinn." Rachel whispered, her thumbs grazing the Sergeant's cheek. She swallowed hard and forced a shaky smile to grace her lips. "How should we spend our last day together, baby?"

"I love you, too. So, so much." she took a deep breath, glad that the worst part was finally over. "I just want to spend it with you." she brought Rachel's hand up to her lips, kissing it softly. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes. "I want.." she paused for a few seconds. "I want to make love to you."

Sucking in a nervous breath, Rachel spoke no words as she nodded. She laced her hands with Quinn's and led her up the steps, moving with grace and fluidity, as if they were already one. She led Quinn to her bedroom, and once inside, her hands tugged at the hem of Quinn's tank top. "You know, I've always thought about undressing you." Rachel said, her cheeks lighting up with a pinkish hue. "All those buttons on your uniform... But anyway, may I?" She asked, tugging on the fabric of Quinn's white tank top.

Quinn followed behind Rachel, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She pressed her body against Rachel's and couldn't help but smile at her words. "Yes." she lifted her arms as Rachel pulled her tank top off.

The expanse of skin that she was met with almost knocked all the breath from Rachel's body. She traced the outline of Quinn's stomach, the shape of her breasts, and the bumps of her collarbone. "You are so beautiful..." She whispered, pushing Quinn to fall on the bed. Rachel slid on top of her and kissed her softly, her hands continuing to roam all over Quinn's flat stomach.

Quinn's breath hitched at Rachel's hands on her stomach as they kissed. She put her hands on Rachel's back and rubbed slowly before moving them slightly lower to tug on the hem of her dress. "May I?"

Rachel nodded and allowed Quinn to take off her dress and throw it on the floor. Her hands rested on Quinn's belt buckle, and without asking for permission, Rachel simply unbuckled it and deftly unbuttoned Quinn's trousers. She tugged them off and straddled Quinn with a delighted smile on her face. She leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Gorgeous."

Quinn ran her hands all over the newly exposed skin of Rachel's body and lifted her hips to help get her pants off. She hummed into the kiss and reached down to cup Rachel's rear. "You're so beautiful." she flipped their positions and started to kiss her way down Rachel's neck.

She tilted her head back, allowing room for Quinn to kiss the column of her neck. She gripped handfuls of blonde hair, gasping at the sensation of lips against her skin. "Oh..." Rachel groaned, her eyes fluttering shut. "Quinn... I-I need you." She breathed out.

Quinn groaned as Rachel gripped her hair, nipping at her pulse point. She looked up at Rachel's face before hooking her fingers in the waistband of Rachel's underwear, slowly pulling it down her legs. She locked eyes with Rachel as she removed her own undergarments. The sight caused Rachel to gasp, and then an aroused groan tore through her throat. "Please..." Rachel whimpered, her palms flat against Quinn's breasts as she cupped them. "I need..."

She could barely finish her sentence as her hands wandered down Quinn's sides, to the juncture between her thighs. Rachel could feel the heat and the moisture of Quinn's core, and it made her moan. "Oh wow..."

Quinn pushed her chest out into Rachel's palms and groaned as her hand reached the apex of her thighs. "Oh.." she leaned forward, bracing herself with her hand against the mattress. Her dog tags were dangling from her neck, gently brushing against Rachel's chest.

She ran her hand down Rachel's stomach and groaned at the wetness she found when her fingers finally reached her folds. "Wow.." she looked into Rachel's eyes and slowly ran her index finger up and down her slit.

Trembling against Quinn's hand, Rachel couldn't help the cry that escaped her as soon as Quinn touched her core. She couldn't feel anything else, save for Quinn's presence. Her heat, her slickness, and the way her breath hit her cheek drove Rachel insane. She gripped Quinn's wrist so her hand wouldn't stop stroking her, while her own digits slid between Quinn's slick nether lips to find a bump that twitched beneath her fingertip. "Does that feel good?"

Quinn gasped sharply when Rachel's finger brushed her clit. "Yes.." she pressed their foreheads together and moved her fingers up to rub against the little bundle of nerves between Rachel's legs. Her hips started to move in time with Rachel's fingers, her dog tags bumping against her chin. "Oh my God.."

Rachel bit her lip, her eyes never leaving Quinn's features as she kept stroking Quinn's center. She sucked on a patch of skin on Quinn's jaw, moaning as she moved into her hand. "I'm so... I'm close." She husked, her hips rolling in a more rapid pace. "I need y-you... With me, Quinn..."

Quinn's hips jerked up as Rachel sucked on her jaw. "Me too, baby.." she connected their lips and lost all rhythm in her hips as Rachel's fingers brought her over the edge. "Rachel!"

At the sound of her name coming out of Quinn's mouth, Rachel shuddered and bucked into her lover's hand as she climaxed, raggedly breathing out Quinn's name. She stilled her hips, yet she continued to tremble. "I love you." She murmured, bringing up her slippery digits to rub Quinn's hip. "When you come back from your mission, you are not leaving this bed. We need to do that again." Rachel said, a sleepy smile adorning her lips.

Quinn smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I love you, too. And I promise that we won't do anything else." she kissed her lips again and cuddled into Rachel's side, her arms wrapped tightly against her. "I have to up around 4:30 to make it to the base in time. We should sleep now so we have a little time in the morning."

The following day, Rachel prepared breakfast for Quinn before she was awake. Placing a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and coffee onto a tray, complete with a crimson red rose inside a makeshift vase, Rachel brought the meal up to her bedroom, where Quinn lay sleeping. She placed the tray on the side table for a moment, as she leaned over Quinn, kissing her cheeks until she was awake. "Baby, you have to get up. I made you breakfast."

Quinn hummed and cracked her eyes open when she felt Rachel's lips on her cheek. She sat up and looked down at the plate of food Rachel had for her. "Thank you, baby." she leaned over and kissed her lips, already starting to dig into her food.

She looked over at Rachel and smiled with her mouth slightly full. She winced slightly when the cold metal of her dog tags hit the heated skin of her bare chest. "Chilly."

Rachel chuckled and took the tags in her hands, rubbing them until they were warm with the heat of her palm. "There," she said, letting them fall on top of Quinn's chest. Rachel stole a slice of bacon from Quinn's plate and watched her as she chewed. "You're going to write to me, right?" She asked quietly, as the sun began to rise, illuminating the small bedroom.

Quinn nodded immediately. "I will write you every day." she finished her plate and leaned over to kiss her lips. "Though, mail does take quite a while to reach here from there. I could be home by the time it gets here."

Rachel smiled and took a sip from Quinn's coffee. "You never know, baby." She glanced at the wall clock and felt dread bubbling inside her chest. But she swallowed it down and ignored it. "You should shower. I'll iron your shirt while you do so."

Quinn nodded and got up out of the bed, heading into the shower. She showered quickly and walked into the bedroom without a towel on. "Pants..." she pulled her pants on and buckled her belt before reaching over to put her tank top on.

By the time Quinn got out of the shower, Rachel finished ironing Quinn's shirt and already brushed her jacket until it was free of dust. "Will you let me tie your tie for you?" She asked, blushing slightly. "I've always wanted to do it."

Quinn smiled and pulled her shirt on without buttoning it. "You can do all the rest of it, sweetheart."

Beaming up at Quinn, Rachel stood in front of her and slowly buttoned up her shirt with expert hands. She took Quinn's neck tie and tied it, making sure it was straight and perfectly dimpled. Then she brought the jacket over. Once Quinn's arms were in the sleeves, Rachel sucked in a breath and buttoned up the brass buttons before straightening out any wrinkles with her hands. She bit her lip and struggled against the tears as she stared at her lover, the love of her life, dressed and ready to leave her. "A-all you have left is your hat and you're r-ready to go." Rachel whispered.

Quinn stood very still as Rachel dressed her. When she was done, she wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I love you, Rachel. I don't want you to ever forget that. I'll come back home to you." she pulled back and kissed her deeply, putting every emotion she felt towards Rachel into the kiss.

Rachel cupped the back of Quinn's neck and kissed her back, her heavy heart feeling lighter as Quinn's mouth glided against hers. She licked her lips and traced the texture of Quinn's bottom lip. "I love you too. And I'll wait for you, Quinn. Every day, until you're back to me." Rachel stepped back and clicked her heels, giving Quinn a salute. "I wish you the best, Sergeant."

Quinn smiled as Rachel saluted her. "At ease.." she murmured against her lips before kissing her one last time. "I'll be seeing you." she put her cap on and exited the house, slipping into the drivers seat of her car. She looked out of the windshield and blew a kiss to Rachel before driving to the base.


End file.
